1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for rupturing an encapsulated adhesive in a sheet media, such as an adhesive in a roll product. The system can further optionally include a printer for placing indicia on the sheet, a feeder for feeding the sheet, a cutter for cutting the roll product into discrete sheets and a label applicator for applying the discrete sheet to a desired product. This system can utilize a fixed, inclined activation blade which extends across the sheet media to rupture and/or spread the encapsulated media. Alternatively, a single crushing roller, a pair of crushing rollers or a series of crushing rollers can be used to rupture the encapsulated media. This roller or rollers can be used with or without the activation blade and can be eccentrically rotatable discs.
2. Description of the Background Art
Currently, it is known to place encapsulated adhesives on a sheet media. For example, a sheet of paper can have microdots or microlines with an adhesive as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,811. When it is desired to expose this adhesive, the encapsulated adhesive can be ruptured by applying pressure such as from a coin or fingernail. Other encapsulated adhesives are known which can be ruptured by exposure to heat.
However, there exists a need in the art for a system and method for rupturing an adhesive in a sheet media, which can work on a large scale. In other words, a system and method for mass producing a series of sheets which have their encapsulated adhesives ruptured are needed. Such a system and method can be used to supply ready to adhere labels for products. Other uses are also contemplated. Such a system and method should be reliable and of low costs and low need for maintenance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a system which can reliably rupture encapsulated adhesives contained in a sheet media.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method for reliably rupturing encapsulated adhesives contained in a sheet media.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a system and method which can be used on a large scale to quickly provide application-ready labels and other adherable products.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a low cost and low maintenance system and method.
These and other objects of the present invention are fulfilled by a system for rupturing an encapsulated adhesive contained in sheet media, comprising a feeder for the sheet media and an activation device for releasing the encapsulated adhesive as the sheet media is moved past the device by the feeder.
Additionally, these and other objects are fulfilled by a method for rupturing an encapsulated adhesive contained in sheet media, comprising the steps of providing a sheet media, feeding the sheet media along a travel path, passing the sheet media against an activation device, and rupturing the encapsulated adhesive as the sheet media moves past the activation device.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.